Apassionata
by Alpacca Joe
Summary: Christmas time has come again, bringing home painful memories with the muted snowfall. With amethyst eyes veiled and ears closed to present reality, the only melody playing in Hino Rei's fractured heart is Apassionata...
1. Apassionata: Visions of Yesterday

Apassionata

Disclaimer: Ireshai masen! Thanks for stoppin by to check out my first Rei fanfic. I'm not sure if it's gonna be a one shot, or a chaptered fic, so... yeah, but enjoy anyway! Oh yeah, this fic is dedicated to a good friend of mine. My lil sis, Leslie!  
(Drags Leslie out and hugs her)  
BloodRose: ^.^ " Now, the legal jargon. Sailor Moon's mine! Takeuchi Naoko is just a name they use to try to fool you, when it's really ME who-"  
(Enter doctor wearing gas mask)  
Doctor: o. "Sleep!"  
(Sprays Bloody with a strange yellow gas)  
BloodRose: -... "Gleh..."  
(Faints)  
(Orderlies appear and drag body away)  
Doctor: -_-;; "Sailor Moon belongs, as always, to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation Ltd. All rights reserved, I'm sure. Ah, I need an aspirin..."

_Christmas time has come again, bringing home painful memories with the muted snowfall. With amethyst eyes veiled and ears closed to present reality, the only melody playing in Hino Rei's fractured heart is Apassionata... _

Apassionata:~ Visions of Yesterday

_-  
Take this kiss upon thy brow!  
And, in parting from you now,  
Thus much let me avow—  
You are not wrong, to deem  
That my days have been a dream;  
Yet if hope has flown away  
In a night, or in a day,  
In a vision, or in none,  
Is it therefore the less gone?  
All that we see or seem  
Is but a dream within a dream.  
-_

It was a cold winter this year, one of the coldest Tokyo had seen in many a year. This fact did not stop or phase the lone figure who stood upon the bridge overlooking the Kohaku gawa this night. As the snow fell softly around her, Hino Rei's amethyst eyes reflected scenes of the past; dry of tears, yet overflowing with a nameless sorrow. With a sudden blink, those same gems became hard as they returned to the present and Rei pulled her coat tighter around her. With a brisk step, she turned and strode from the bridge and did not look back.

"She plays divinely."

"Absolutely exquisite!"

"Beyond words, my dear. Beyond words."

At center stage in the Tokyo Dome sat a beautiful black Steinway grand piano, from it spilling the most beautiful rendition of Greensleeves anyone attending had ever heard. Though most were silent, some could not help but comment on the beautiful, haunting melody which flooded the auditorium, or the woman creating it. Her ebony hair cascaded down past the piano bench in all its shining splendor, long lashes brushed alabaster cheeks as her eyes closed. Long fingers glided over the ivory, crimson polished nails shone in the spotlight. Her wine and black strapless silk gown shone in the spotlight, flowing down to her matching heels.

With an inaudible sigh, Rei ended the song and rose, a slight smile on her blood-colored lips. After a slight pause for a quick bow and applause, she launched straight into her next song, Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. With each cord, a wave of emotion could be felt rippling through the auditorium. With each note, Rei swayed slightly, feeling the music in her heart and soul. Soon a profound feeling of melancholy and loss filled the large enclosure through music that was almost painfully beautiful.

Much too soon it was over and Rei stood, receiving the standing ovation gratefully. She accepted the bouquet of red roses handed to her and after a final bow, left the stage.

The air by the river was bitingly cold, but to the sable-haired pianist it was a welcome relief. She smiled as the chill air stung her cheeks, tinted bright pink; as her eyes watched the frigid water flow below her, they once again filled with that far away quality, as if gazing upon the past...

-  
You look at me  
And you smile.  
I take that smile  
And pretend it's a jewel.  
I tuck it away in the small treasury  
Of jewels that I have received from you.

"Rei-chan, I..."

A seventeen year old Rei waited with a small, knowing smile on her lips as Kumada Yuuichiro lowered his shag-covered eyes to his shoes, blushing slightly.

"Hai, Yuuichiro-kun?" His blush deepened, and he turned away abruptly, in the process missing the disappointment in Rei's bright eyes.

"Nothing, never mind."

-  
You don't know it yet,  
But I adore you.  
I adore every single hello,  
I adore every conversation we shared,  
I adore being looked at by you,  
I adore the knowing glances we gave,  
Most of all,  
I adore you.

"Yuuichiro!" A broom was in one hand, the other set in a fist at her hip. Yuuichiro immediately stiffened and fear tickled his spine. When his emerald eyes fell upon a furious Rei, sharp eyes narrowed into angry violet slits, his unshaven face flushed with color. Gods, she was beautiful...

"You were supposed to sweep the shrine steps an hour ago! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Her harsh tone snapped Yuuichiro out of his reverie and he immediately took the broom. As he scurried away to fulfill the forgotten chore, Rei dropped the facade and allowed herself a small smile.

"He really will do anything I say, won't he?" she mused, and a sweet giggle tickled the air as she watched Yuuichiro work with a "critical" eye, barking a harsh comment now and then.

-  
You still don't know,  
Three years,  
And you still don't know.

A now eighteen year old Rei sat smiling as she played her first concert, Yuuichiro front row, center in his best suit. It was the third anniversary of the day he had come to the Hikawa Jinjaa, and the song she had selected for this night was solely for him. With her very soul, the fiery miko let spill into the night the embodiment of her love.

Apassionata.

-  
You are leaving now.  
Half way cross the nation.  
I can't see you anymore.

"Okinawa?"

Crystalline amethysts clouded with a film of unshed tears which Rei fought hard to hold back. She gripped Yuuichiro's arm tightly and turned him to her- he refused to meet her eyes.

"Hai, Okinawa. I've completed my ronin training... I'm no longer needed here."

These words struck Rei like a blow to the chest, and she found it suddenly difficult to breathe.

-  
Don't you think that  
This single moment,  
When we're staring into each other's eyes,  
That I would reveal my most kept secret,  
That I would tell you that I love you.  
That I can't live without seeing you smile at me.  
At least once.  
That I can't hear your voice  
Making a point in a heated argument between us.

"W-why Okinawa? Why so far?"

As he gently extracted his arm from Rei's grip, Yuuichiro turned away fully, showing her his back. Her heart thumped, loud as a festival drum and seemed to echo in the muted snowfall of early December.

"To forget."

-  
Those arguments that I adored.  
Those conversations that I adored.  
The smiles, the glances, the looks,  
I adore all of that.

In fact, I love all of that.

"Forget...? Yuuichiro-kun, you can't leave, you haven't completed your training! Ask Jiichan if you don't believe me..."

The beleaguered girl grasped at the first thing that came to her mind, knew it was a feeble attempt, but was willing to try if it meant the smallest chance he might stay. She grasped his arm again and turned him around, forced him to look at her.

-  
It's hard to believe  
That you can't see  
The love shining in my eyes  
Every time I saw you.

Gazing down into those sparkling gems gave him some pause, as he wondered how he could ever live without looking into those eyes every day... but his determination was too great. He trailed the back of one calloused hand over Rei's smooth alabaster skin, wiping away some of the snowflakes that had landed there and cupped her cheek for a moment. In closing his eyes to savor the rich feeling of warmth and contentment which came from touching her, he missed the way Rei's own eyes slipped closed, relishing the feel of his gentle touch. If he had seen it, he might not have said what he did.

"Sayonara... Rei-chan."

Ears deaf to the sound of her crystal heart shattering to so many shards of sorrow, Kumada Yuuichiro walked away from a love he did not know he had and out of Rei's life forever.

She stood motionless as she watched him walk away, eyes spilling small drops of despair onto her reddened cheeks. Her soul felt much like the city, she thought as she watched the sky. A barren wasteland, frozen by the falling snow.

Soon he was gone, his room empty of everything save the futon and small table, atop which sat a small velvet box wrapped with a golden bow and it was as if he was never there.

-  
Now, that I can't see you anymore,  
You will never know this.

Where does that leave me?

Alone with love for a man who never knew that.

_It's been two years since then,_ now twenty year old Hino Rei thought. Sometime during her revery it had begun to snow. Large fluffy flakes drifted toward the ground in slow, lazy circles as she watched, a sad smile touching her lips. She brushed a few flakes from her cheeks and the scarce light of the street lamps glinted off the ruby and rose gold bracelet circling her slim wrist. Her hand halted when she realized this, and her eyes softened.

"When did I...?"

She turned her hand slightly, muted light glinted off of the perfect rubies and shone like stars in the night. Her other hand came up to caress it with a light touch, one finger slowly traced the ruby hearts. She dropped her hand suddenly, a flash of pain crossed her features like lightning.

_This is... this is the Christmas present Yuuichiro left me before..._

With a sigh, Rei turned her attention to the bouquet of seventy-two long stemmed red roses she held. She traced the shape of a petal with the tip of one long, sculpted nail and sighed. She took hold of the rose just under the blossom and separated it from the rest of the bouquet, gazed at it for a moment before tossing it into the river below and watched as it quickly washed away.

"Merry Christmas, Yuuichiro-kun,"

Without a glance back she walked away, leaving naught but a few rose petals to show she was ever there.

_ -  
I stand amid the roar  
Of a surf-tormented shore,  
And I hold within my hand  
Grains of the golden sand—  
How few! yet how they creep  
Through my fingers to the deep,  
While I weep—while I weep!  
O God! can I not grasp  
Them with a tighter clasp?  
O God! can I not save  
One from the pitiless wave?  
Is all that we see or seem  
But a dream within a dream?  
-_

_Apassionata:~ Visions of Yesterday:~_ End

BloodRose: ^.^ "Well, I guess that settles it... it's gonna be another chaptered fic. But I promise, it'll be short! I'll try to finish up before Christmas ( it IS a Christmas fic, after all). Well then... on to the thanks! Many thanks to Edgar Allan Poe for writing the wonderful poem, "Dream Within A Dream", and thanks soooooo much to my lil sis, Leslie, who wrote the poem that pretty much wrote the flash back scene, "I Adore". I couldn't have done it withoutcha! And as always, thanks to my fantabulous editor, silver bubbls. Where would I be without you?

All questions, comments, whatever can be sent to bleeding_  
E-mail me, I love feedback!  
And don't forget: All flames will be used to roast the marshmallows!  
Ja ne, minna-chan! Come back for chapter two!"  
November, 2003  
Revised April 7, 2010

_~:~EXEUNT~:~ _


	2. Apassionata: Through the Cracks

**Apassionata**

**Disclaimer: Hello, all. Rose is unavailable at the moment, so I will have to disclaim this chapter. Sailor Moon and all its related characters belong in no way, shape or form to the BloodRose. They do, however belong to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation Ltd. Also, the poem I Know I Have Been Happiest belongs to Dorothy Parker. All rights reserved. Merry Christmas, and enjoy.**  
(Bloody shuffles by, eyes wide)  
**BloodRose**: _ Good ducky... good ducky... you wouldnt hurt me, would you ducky? No, good ducky... yes, good...  
_A BloodRose Creation_

**Apassionata**:~ Through The Cracks

_ -  
I know I have been happiest by your side  
But what's done is done, an all's to be  
And small the good of lingering dolefully  
Gaily it lived, and gallantly it died  
I will not make you songs of hearts denied  
And you, being man, would have no tears of me  
And should I offer you fidelity  
You'd be, I think, a little terrified  
- _

"Thank you for visiting, and come again soon," Rei said with a cheerful smile as she handed yet another love charm over to a giddy school girl. She watched with a nostalgic smile as the girl hugged the piece of parchment to her chest and giggled as she skipped down the shrine steps. Rei sighed as she looked over the grounds in remembrance and watched the ghosts of yesterday's memories drift over the snow. Many of these ghosts were that of her childhood friends running up the shrine steps to meet her, or of them roasting sweet potatoes in the fall. But most of these ghosts were of she and Yuuichiro. Whether she was chasing him with a broom for neglecting his chores, or walking up the shrine steps after a long day of shopping, Yuuichiro dominated these memories.

Her smile slightly pained, Rei looked up into the gray sky and watched as the small snowflakes drifted down toward Earth. Things had changed so much over the years... Since Yuuichiro left, she had become head Miko of the Hikawa Jinjaa and an achieved concert pianist. Her grandfather had taken ill and was rarely about anymore, but still the happy, fiery man he had always been. Most of her childhood friends had made names for themselves in the world, as well.

Mizuno Ami had become a famous Tokyo surgeon, and had even opened her own hospital. It was now the most famous in Japan, the only hospital where financially challenged families were charged neither for surgeries, treatments or examinations.

Kino Makoto had become a renowned chef and opened her own chain of restaurants all over Japan. Rei still visited the Tokyo chain of Drops of Jupiter often to visit the owner and head chef to reminisce about old times.

Aino Minako was now a famous idol on a tour of Europe and America. She had successfully passed a scouting competition and had just finished her tour of Japan. Though on the road, she continued to write her advice column, specializing in advice on love, Venus Says.

Last but not least, Tsukino Usagi (now Chiba Tsukino Usagi) and her husband Mamoru, worked in Jyuuban Medical, Mamoru as a pediatrician and Usagi as his nursing assistant. It was hard work, but didn't stop Usagi from writing and drawing her shojou manga series about five girls and a mysterious masked man who fought for love and justice. And, thought Rei, looked suspiciously like her old friends.

_It's almost Christmas,_ mused Rei as she stood to retrieve the broom and began to sweep the snow from the Shrine steps. She had a cheerful smile for visitors as they passed and shivered slightly in her robes. The cold was comforting however, and her smiled only grew. Finally she reached the bottom of the steps and turned to walk back up. Halfway there she slipped and began to fall when suddenly she found herself wrapped in a pair of strong, warm arms. Her eyes widened slightly when she looked back into the face of the man who had caught her.

His short golden hair was a bit wild and blanketed by a fine layer of snow, but didn't seem to be wet at all. He had smooth skin, a little pale but with a healthy glow. However, his eyes were what intrigued her- hey seemed to have a hard time deciding whether they were blue or gray. Blond eyebrows knitted together in concern and he leaned forward.

"Are you alright, miss?"

He had a rich, deep voice that sent chills down Rei's spine. As he was still holding her, the shiver was brought to his immediate attention and his concern grew. When Rei tried to reply all that came out was a large sneeze, which did not help her situation.

"You must be freezing! I'll walk you back to the top, I think you've caught a cold."

While she did not protest, Rei kept as much distance between herself and this handsome stranger as possible.

_What the hell's wrong with me?_ she wondered as she walked, and shook her head in utter confusion.

Once at the top Rei walked out in front of the man and turned to face him. Face kept carefully blank, she made a solemn bow.

"I thank you for your assistance, sir. Please allow me to repay you for your kindness."

The man was surprised for a moment, then smiled a smile Rei was not sure she liked. He shrugged and took a few steps forward.

"Hey, no need to thank me, it was no big deal. And you don't need to be so formal." He held out a large hand and his smile grew, shifting into something a little more welcoming and infinitely more charming. "My name's Jadeite. Nice to meet you, miss...?"

Rei simply stared at the proffered hand for a moment before realizing it was a gesture of friendliness, a western custom. She extended her hand and gingerly touched his.

"Hino Rei," was her laconic reply and she turned to walk into the shrine. After a moment she stopped and looked back to find Jadeite standing in the same position she had left him, watching her go. "Well, aren't you coming?"

She didn't wait for a reply, but continued on her course. After a moment's hesitation, Jadeite followed.

With a quick gesture for Jadeite to sit, Rei disappeared into the other room. Jadeite felt slightly out of place, but decided to make the best of the situation and removed his coat. After taking a seat at the low sitting room table he surveyed his surroundings as a small, awed smile graced his lips. Frames covered the walls, from one side of the room to another. Everywhere the man looked he saw pictures of a smiling Rei with friends and family, her high school diploma, and even a couple of gold records. A few pictures drew his attention most and he walked over to get a better look. One was of five high school girls in their uniforms. Two were on either side of a girl with long blond pigtails and the strangest hair style he had ever seen, whose arms were linked through a tall brunette's and, Jadeite marveled, a smiling Rei's. There was a light in her eyes in that picture lacking in that of the present woman.

_I wonder what happened to make that light go out._ He moved on to the next frame. In this one those same girls surrounded Rei, who was dressed in a gown of deep red. She was holding a bouquet of Casablanca lilies and had her arm linked through that of the small girl with the pigtails, who wore a simple dress of white lace. Her azure eyes shone in happiness and pride as she beamed at the camera. The tall brunette was behind and to the right of her, with a gloved hand resting on Rei's shoulder. Her dress was of deep green, a matching ribbon tied her abundant hair and accented her emerald eyes. Just to the right of her was a shorter girl with hair of gold, held back by a large red bow. Her dress was the color of marigolds, her eyes shining like sapphires. To the far left was a girl with hair blue as the ocean with a dress that matched perfectly. Her eyes were closed in a demure smile, one hand on the pigtailed girl's shoulder. Just to Rei's right was a tiny man who beamed proudly up at her, his hand resting on the leg of the man beside him. This one wore a fine deep blue suit and matching tie, hair long and shaggy, pulled back into a low pony tail with the bangs covering his eyes. Even concealed as they were, Jadeite could easily see who they were focused on. On his lips was a gentle smile, head tilted slightly toward the camera, and he faced Rei's direction. It was obvious what Rei meant to this man, ogling her for all the world to see, with no care who noticed.

_In love with her._ This thought made him shake his head, a slight gesture full of melancholy, for he knew that love had gone unrequited. It was obvious that this man was no longer present at the shrine, and that he had never told Rei, for in that picture the light was still present in those amethyst gems. Jadeite moved on to the next picture, this one of Rei on stage before a grand piano. She wore a black gown and was in the process of giving a deep curtsy. Her eyes were open, and it was easy to tell that the light was already gone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Rei's voice snapped Jadeite out of his reverie and he beamed an easy smile at the miko brandishing the tea tray. His smile faltered when he noticed how she held it; he was suddenly worried that she might decide to use it as a bludgeon. Rei cocked an ebony brow at the blond as she set the tray on the table. "See something you like?"

Jadeite cleared his throat sheepishly where he sat, though his smile lost none of its confidence or charm and he winked at the miko as he accepted his tea cup.

"Maybe I do." Rei's eyes flashed and Jadeite thought for a moment that she really would brain him, but she caught her temper and satisfied herself with a glare. With an inaudible sigh of relief Jadeite sipped at his tea and glanced back at the wall of pictures. After what he hoped was a safe amount of time, he turned back to the miko with a charming, "you're Hino Rei."

With sarcastically raised brows Rei turned in her blond guest's direction.

"Yes, as I introduced myself earlier. Did you think I was mistaken?" she asked slowly, as if she were speaking to a stupid child. Jadeite laughed and gestured toward a picture of Rei bowing on stage.

"I mean, so you're Hino Rei, the pianist. I'm a fan."

The sarcasm instantly drained from her pale face, replaced by pleased shock and slight wonder. "You are?"

The blond man nodded and his smile became less purposely charming, and more sincerely friendly. His eyes traveled over the frames, picked out the concert mementos easily. "I've been following your career since you started. You have an extraordinary talent-but the song you've always played best," He turned blue-gray eyes back to Rei's expectant face, his smile warm. "is Apassionata."

Jadeite wasn't prepared for the cold glare that suddenly replaced the innocent wonder on Rei's face. She averted her eyes and fished the stem from her tea cup, ignoring the omen of good luck as she tossed it over her shoulder.

"That was a long time ago," she muttered into her cup before she stood. Back turned to her guest, she seemed to debate something before speaking.

"I hope you enjoyed your tea, but I think it best you leave."

And with that, she left the bewildered man at the table wondering what had gone wrong.

_ -  
I used to dream  
Of snow on the lake  
I used to know  
What made the sky blue  
Once I could see  
The wide open plain  
I used to feel  
The wind as I flew  
- _

Once again, Rei found herself overlooking the Kohaku gawa in the bitter cold of a December night. It was after her latest concert, her last until after the new year. Of this she was grateful, as the holiday was always a very busy time at the shrine. As she watched the frigid water flow beneath her, once again she found herself lost in memory and unable to stem the flood of pain and sorrow that threatened to overwhelm her.

_ -  
The picture of us  
Running so free  
Over the plains  
And into the sea  
The call of the wolf  
Up to the moon  
The small flying birds  
Whispering tune  
- _

A memory of a summer night long past came to mind, a vision of Yuuichiro in street clothes holding a roasted sweet potato out to Rei with that gentle smile he had, for her alone. Fireworks lit the star-filled sky, the bright colors adding an air of magic to the night.

_ -  
A face in the night  
Calling to me  
Remember your past  
And drop to your knee  
Raise up your hands  
And dance to the sound  
Of wilderness life  
From all around  
- _

Before this memory could run its course, a vision of eyes the color of fog over the ocean invaded Rei's tortured mind, bringing her back to the present. She shook her head, tried to clear it, but the vision only grew stronger. Soon it was joined by short hair the color of corn silk, and a devilishly charming smile.

"J..." Her eyes narrowed and a curious mix of emotions flitted across her pale face. "Jadeite-san?"

_ -  
The darkened clouds roll  
High in the skies  
Rain droplets fall  
The almighty cries  
Leaves dance around  
And whisper these words  
Sing like the sea  
And wish like the birds  
- _

The smile widened, causing Jadeite's already handsome face to grow handsomer still. The fact that Rei knew she was alone did nothing to help her peace of mind as Jadeite reached out one pale hand to cup her cheek.

"I'm going insane," she stated calmly and opted to allow this delusion to run its course. Jadeite leaned closer, eyes sparkling like gems as he gazed into Rei's amethyst orbs.

"The song you've always played best," he breathed in his deep, rich voice as a blush suffused Rei's face. "Is Apassionata."

_ -  
Follow the wind  
Over the grass  
Live for the stars  
Let life surpass  
The song in your soul  
Singing to you  
Showing the world  
All you can do  
- _

Tears filled Rei's eyes and spilled over onto chilled cheeks. She wrenched her eyes from Jadeite's gaze and watched as the snowflakes began their dance from high up in the slate colored sky. Soon she closed her burning eyes and simply allowed the hot tears to run their course.

"I... I don't play Apassionata anymore," she whispered to the frigid air, refusing to meet the imagined Jadeite's gaze. "I haven't played it in two years."

Somehow the ghostly hand managed to turn Rei's reluctant face back, and she opened weary eyes to meet smiling gray-blue.

"With your talent, what else can you play? Your passion is too great to be limited to such pieces as the ones you've been playing."

Rei's eyes widened; how could he possibly know that? The knowledge that this conversation was not real was at the back of her mind, but somehow she knew this was something that had to be done. Once again she lowered her eyes, fresh tears falling to join their kin in the new-fallen snow.

"I-I can't play it. That song... it was for..."

Jadeite again gently returned her eyes to his, this time they danced with laughter as he spoke.

"And can you honestly say that's the only reason you haven't played it in so long?" The miko was shocked into silence, and the specter continued. "You're scared, scared that if you do play it, it won't be hard." His hand caressed the woman's cheek tenderly as his other arm circled her waist. "That you've let him go, and you no longer need to hold onto your love for him."

Rei bowed her head forward to rest on the chest of her imagined conversational companion as her tears flowed with renewed fervor. How could this be happening? How could one chance encounter with a man she barely knew nearly a week before have such an affect on her?

"He never knew..." Rei whispered into his coat, the gray wool soft against her forehead. She managed to open her eyes, but they were blinded by tears. "I never got to tell him how I felt."

Jadeite's arms tightened around her and he raised a gentle finger to lift her chin once again.

"He's been gone for a long time. You're a woman now, Rei-san. It's time to let him go... It's time to reclaim your heart."

And with that, this figment of Rei's imagination bent and laid a gentle kiss on her chilled lips, his hand tenderly sliding through her abundant hair. Although she knew this was all in her mind, the joy she felt was very real.

_ -  
You need to dream  
Of simpler things  
Untie the ropes  
And see what life brings  
Fly to the God  
Who calls you to rest  
Live for the dream  
Continue the quest  
- _

Rei opened her eyes to find herself still standing on the bridge over the Kohaku gawa. It had indeed begun to snow, and when she brought a hand to her cheek, it came away slick with tears. She looked down at herself in a slight daze, and found she was still holding the bouquet of yellow roses she had received after the concert, traced a finger over one, almost smiling when she found them partially crystallized by the falling snow. The young pianist heard footsteps behind her, but it didn't faze her, and she returned her gaze to the river.

"Hino-san?"

Her head snapped up when she recognized the voice and turned around to face the man. Three meters behind her stood a man clad in a black suit and a gray wool trench coat. A white scarf was tucked behind the lapels, glistening with melted snow. His short hair was tousled by the rising wind, and on his handsome face was an expression of mixed irritation and concern.

"Jadeite-san." Rei breathed, wondering if this was truly him, or another flight of her fancy. "What are you doing here?"

Jadeite walked forward and stopped within half a meter of the raven haired miko. He seemed to have a difficult time grasping at the words in his mind as he studied her.

"I, uh, went for... a walk after the concert..." He brushed some of the collected snow from Rei's shoulder in an absent gesture, his concern growing. "How long have you been out here..?"

Rei's still watery eyes lit up and a small smile graced her crimson lips.

"You came to watch me play?"

It was then that Jadeite noticed the tear tracks down her flushed cheeks, and his eyes widened. Slowly, he raised one hand to brush the moisture from one of her cheeks. Rei's eyes widened at the tenderness of the action and stood speechless. The blond man's eyes narrowed slightly and shone with a strange light Rei thought she recognized and after a lingering moment, he dropped his hand.

"Let me take you home." Noticing how cold she was, he circled her shoulders with one arm as they walked.

Before they left the bridge, Rei dropped one rose over the railing and into the water. Jadeite saw this, but said nothing. After a moment they continued walking in a silence that was somehow pregnant, but in no way unpleasant. Rei glanced over her shoulder before the bridge was out of sight and smiled a small, melancholy smile.

_Perhaps... it is time, to say goodbye._ She glanced at the man walking beside her, and her smile grew. _Maybe now I can let someone else in, if only through the cracks of my heart._

_ -  
Yet this need of woman, this her curse  
To range her little gifts, and give, and give  
Because the throb of giving's sweet to bear  
To you, who never begged me vows nor verse  
My gift shall be my absence, while I live  
After that, my dear, I cannot swear_

_Apassionata:~ Through the Cracks:~_ **End**

**BloodRose**: So what did you think? I hope it was worth waiting for ^^;; I'm sorry it took so long, but well, stuff happens, right? Well, here's some good news! There's only one chapter left! Yay! ^.^  
I'd like to thank anyone who's reviewed so far. And of course I wanna thank my wonderful editor, silver bubbls! Without whom, you probably wouldn't be reading this. Cuz it would suck. And special thanks to my lil sissy numbah 2, Nessa!  
*shungglzz her*  
She's the author of poem number 2 in this chapter, "_Dream_." This chapter is dedicated to her ^.^  
All questions, comments, whatever can be sent to bleeding_rose12986 (at) yahoo (dot) com  
And don't forget, minna!  
All flames will be used to roast the marshmallows!  
Come back soon, and remember to review!  
January, 2004  
Revised April 7, 2010

~:~EXEUNT~:~


	3. Apassionata: A Scar Once Healed

**Apassionata**

**Disclaimer: Hey minna, thanks for stickin with me, even if this chapter is just a couple months *coughyearscough* late... This final chapter is dedicated to my lil sis numbah 3, Katie! Anyway, Sailor Moons mine. So, on with the fic.**  
(Elephant tranquilizer seems to materialize in her neck)  
**BloodRose**: -.0...  
(Orderlies appear and drag body away)  
**Doctor**: Sailor moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation Ltd. The poem I Loved You Once belongs to Alexander Pushkin, all rights reserved. Have a Merry Christmas.  
A BloodRose Creation

**Apassionata**:~ A Scar Once Healed

_ -  
I loved you once, nor can this heart be quiet;  
For it would seem that love still lingers there;  
But do not you be further troubled by it;  
I would in no wise hurt you, oh, my dear.  
- _

Christmas time had come again, bringing with it snow, laughter and good feeling. The chill wind nipped playfully at exposed ears, gently pulled at hair and kissed reddened cheeks as it danced along its way. Standing on the bridge overlooking the Kohaku gawa, Hino Rei smiled. Her over-large black trench coat was pulled tightly around her as she watched the children tug at their parents arms in a normally vain endeavor to lead them to a shop window. Her smile widened as their bright eyes widened in innocent wonderment and a small giggle escaped her lips. How long had it been, since she herself had been tugging at her mother's arm just as these children were? And how long would it be until she, herself was to endure this same childish wonder?

Snow began silently falling from a restful sky in large, fluffy flakes. They twirled and danced toward the already-coated ground, and every child seemed to notice at once. Tiny hands pointed upward and gleeful smiles lit little faces as the first flakes touched down. Rei's smile grew.

_How long indeed,_ she mused and smiled fondly down at a ring on her left hand. It was a custom design; half a ruby heart set into rose gold was her engagement ring. Its mate was her wedding band, which closed the heart and completed hers. She and Jadeite had been married for four and a half years now. They had wed after a brief six month courtship, and soon after all of her old friends had followed suit.

"Rei-chan!"

Rei's head snapped up as she was torn from her reverie, and she glanced over her shoulder to see who had called her. She smiled again as she watched her husband jog toward her in the falling snow. His corn silk hair now fell to his shoulders in shining waves that framed his face handsomely, wore her favorite suit, gray silk the color of his eyes and a tie blue as a clear sky. His deep gray trench coat shone with moisture and the white cashmere scarf, usually worn as an accessory, was wrapped around his throat, breath puffed out in small white clouds that came in relatively quick succession. Jadeite stopped just short of his wife and smiled a small, embarrassed smile that made Rei fall in love with him all over again. Before he could speak, the miko huffed indignantly and put on her most put-upon expression.

"You're late, Jadeite-_san."_ She empathized the honorific with a small internal giggle, and turned her back as her husband seemed to panic. He spluttered for a time before words finally seemed to return to him.

"Rei-chan, don't be angry! I couldn't get out of the, er, meeting! Meeting, that.. Wa..." The rushed apology tapered off into silence when the beleaguered man belatedly realized that the minute shaking of his beloved's shoulders was not fury, but barely contained mirth. He spun her around, ready to launch into a tirade of his own but when he saw her, beautifully pale face rosy and glistening with mirthful tears, that mischievous glint shining within her amethyst eyes... His face lit to match his mate's, and he kissed her lips gently in greeting.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Jadeite took his wife's hand and led her from the bridge. After a moment she fell in step beside him, and her arm slid around his waist. In turn, his arm burrowed under the heavy fall of Rei's abundant ebony hair and her head came to rest on his shoulder. As the happy couple walked, Rei recalled their time together thus far in a cloud of warm content.

_ -  
You must be an angel sent from above,  
For you're my savior,  
Saving me from my depression,  
And saving me from myself.  
- _

"What were you doing, standing in the snow like that? You could have gotten sick, "Jadeite scolded gently. They were in the sitting room of the Hikawa Jinjaa, where Rei had first taken tea with him but a week before. She sat still in her gown, a towel about her shoulders. It seemed as though she had been standing by the river far longer than shed thought; her hair was soaked through. Jadeite was pouring tea and although he would speak of her recklessness now and again, Rei never heard him. Her mind continued to run through their imagined conversation of only an hour before.

_I don't know what to think,_ thought she with a frown. _I know my subconscious was trying to tell me to... To let Yuuichiro go. But,_ She looked at the man sitting opposite her and her frown grew to crease the area between her eyebrows. _Why him? A man I barely know._

Without a word, the blond man placed a steaming cup of tea before his silent hostess. Rei noticed that the steam was rising from her cup in a perfect straight line, another sign of good luck. Her frown lessened. The previous omen had not failed her, it would not do to waste this one. She stared down into the thick green liquid and sighed.

_I wish..._ She glanced up at Jadeite, who had not spoken in some time. She blinked, and her eyes took on a mysterious quality. _I wish that... my scars would heal._ She raised her cup and sipped slowly. She was pleasantly surprised; this strange foreigner made tea almost as well as she herself did.

"You have a strange name."

The despondent man who had, against all odds, become Rei's guest started at the sudden break in the heavy silence. He looked up slowly, almost timidly, but the woman across from him was looking down into her tea. Jadeite blinked as her words registered, and a small smile touched his lips.

"It is strange, isn't it? I've found that it never fails to start a conversation."

He shot a hopeful glance in Rei's direction and was relieved to see the ghost of a smile hover over her blank expression. Silence again settled between them, but this time it was not quite so heavy. After a moment's time Rei placed her cup on the table and met her guest's eyes.

'So do you have a last name? Or are you just Jadeite, like that Madonna person." Jadeite blinked. For a moment there was silence, then his rich laughter spilled into the air and Rei smiled in earnest. When he caught his breath, he smiled in the raven haired woman's direction.

_I like her much better this way,_ he decided.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a surname. It's Horatio." Rei's smile widened. "I know, very Shakespeare, you can fall into my arms any time you like." He winked and his companion could not help but laugh.

They spoke easily for a long time. It was light conversation, but with every moment Rei and Jadeite felt more and more at ease. At one pause in the conversation Rei caught Jadeite's eye. They shared each other's gaze for a long moment, and smiled.

_ -  
You must be a prince from the past,  
For you're my knight in shining armor,  
Who is always there to rescue me,  
And bring me out of harm's way.  
- _

A furious Rei stormed down the Hikawa Jinjaa steps in a swirl of sable hair. Her long legs carried her forward at an alarming speed, but she never stumbled. The light spring jacket that was tied about her narrow waist was lashed forward and back with every step, and was quickly coming undone.

"Rei-san!"

She ignored him. Hurried footsteps could be heard on the stone steps behind her, but Rei paid them no heed. Not after what _he'd_ said.

"Rei-san, wait!"

Jadeite was going as fast as he dared, but the last thing he needed was to trip and fall down these treacherous steps and break every bone in his body. It was afternoon, the busiest time of day at the temple, and patrons peppered the steps going in both directions. If he did have the bad fortune-and how ironic would that be-to trip, he was almost guaranteed to hurt someone in the process. And wouldn't that just complete his day.

Jadeite and Rei had been engaged in one of the arguments they had become notorious for. Tempers were high and hot enough to add a summer-like quality to the day despite the mild spring weather. In the midst of the tirade, Rei had easily been carried away on the wave of heated debate and said something inexcusable. Jadeite, being a man, would not let the wound to his pride go unpunished, and had reciprocated. Hence, their present game of tag.

Rei had finally reached the bottom, but she did not stop. She continued toward the street, legs scissoring rapidly, and headed toward the crosswalk at the corner. Jadeite followed, and was able to kick up his pace when he cleared the steps. The light was red as Rei approached the corner, and Jadeite thought he might finally catch up with her when suddenly her jacket came undone, tangled in her long legs, and she tripped to plunge head-long into the afternoon traffic.

Confusion and surprise were the first emotions to surface when the miko found herself falling toward the asphalt and the sound of cars and trucks rushing by intensified. But shock and comprehension soon took their places to widen Rei's eyes. There was a car heading straight for her. Her eyes clenched shut in anticipation of the impact, then shot open at the sensation of strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her back. Said arms turned the girl, and she found herself looking up into a pair of fog-gray eyes with a slightly glazed expression.

"Are you alright?" Jadeite was panting lightly and worry furrowed his clear brow as he hurriedly checked for any possible injury. His hands passed over Rei's arms, back, over her cheeks and even through her hair before the woman gently caught them and locked her shining violet gaze with his.

"I'm sorry."

His expression softened into a smile, small but genuine, and he folded his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, too," he murmured into her hair and breathed deep of its heady scent, eyes closed tight. Over and over he replayed the scene in his mind, the knowledge that he had very nearly lost everything close at hand. Finally, the words he'd been longing to say for the past few months trickled from his lips in a heated whisper. "I love you."

At first, Rei went very still. She held her breath, and her heart even seemed to cease its beating. Then that moment passed, and her arms tightened around Jadeite's body. She pulled back, looked into his eyes and seemed to find what she was looking for. Their lips met in a brief but loving kiss, and with a smile in her voice, Rei spoke.

"Thank you."

_ -  
You must be one of the bright, night stars,  
For you're my leading light,  
Leading me into a path of happiness,  
And giving me a wonderful, bright future.  
-_

It was just like Jadeite to do something like this. It was a beautiful April night, the slight breeze played with the loose ends of Rei's long, long hair and caught the hem of her ankle-length cocktail dress. A smile hovered over crimson lips as amethyst eyes gleamed with the light of the spectacular Tokyo skyline. Jadeite had reserved the balcony solely for them, and though she usually enjoyed the experience of dining in a crowded restaurant, Rei had been pleasantly surprised.

_Mako-chan had the right idea, building the restaurant so close to the shore,_ Rei thought as she counted the stars. Drops of Jupiter was located in downtown Jyuuban, just a mile or so away from where the docks and the loading district began. It was very high traffic which brought in plenty of business, and its balcony directly faced one of the best views in the city.

Makoto had taken the time to check in now and then all through dinner, which she had taken the opportunity to prepare herself. At her last appearance, Jadeite had curiously disappeared. And now as Rei finished off the last few bites of Makoto's famous red bean ice cream, he sauntered nonchalantly through the balcony doors and took his seat opposite her at the small table. He spared her a small smile before turning his attention to the view.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," he said after a long moment of silence. Rei glanced at him curiously, but smiled and followed his gaze.

"Yes," was her simple reply and she and took a deep, contented breath. Another silence followed, and this time Rei was the one to break it. "You truly outdid yourself this time, Jade."

Jadeite grinned, pleased both at the compliment and the use of the pet-name. He winked saucily and began to rise.

"Ah, but the night's not over yet, my dear."

Jadeite managed to completely baffle his girlfriend by going to one knee in front of her and taking her hand. For once his expression was serious, though that same mischievous glint lit his eyes. He playfully ran his thumb over Rei's pale knuckles and luxuriated in the simple pleasure of her before he spoke.

"You know, ever since the first day we met, I've been expecting to wake up." he mused, an endearingly timid smile lighting his features. "No one could ever really be this happy, right? Or find someone so perfect or beautiful, someone who shines so bright as to put the stars to shame. Not in this world. So, it would almost have to be a dream." He dropped his eyes for a moment to follow the path his thumb was tracing over Rei's hand. He was silent for a moment, and when he finally spoke again it was in a quiet tone.

"It got to the point that I was almost afraid that I would wake up one morning to find that no time had passed at all. That none of this had ever happened. But I was so happy, I was almost delirious that every time you were still there." His smile returned, and his eyes found Rei's again. "I decided that I didn't care. If it was a dream, then I would enjoy it. Because it's the best dream I've ever had."

Jadeite's eyes closed briefly and his smile grew sweet and certain. His left hand disappeared into his suit coat pocket for a second, and reappeared a moment later. It was closed around something, but before Rei could even begin to wonder what it might be, his eyes opened. They shone like a winter fog, and Rei was surprised but touched to find tears trembling at the edge of release.

"Rei-chan, these past four months I've felt more alive than in all my life. Every moment with you is like a new beginning, the dawning of a day I never want to end. If this is a dream, then I won't regret anything." He took a deep breath and chuckled a bit when Rei covered her mouth with her free hand. The tears that trickled down her face shone with the starlight and only made her more beautiful.

"At least, I won't if I'm with you, and you marry me before the dream is over." He opened the velvet box in his hand and delighted in the shock that rippled over Rei's features when the stone caught the light. "Hino Rei, will you be my wife?"

Rei could not move. She could not speak, could barely breathe. No matter how she tried, she just could not seem to tear her gaze from the ring in Jadeite's hand. He took the ring from the box, noted with amusement that Rei's eyes followed it, and slid it onto her left ring finger. She did not protest-in fact, the action seemed to cure her paralysis and in a quick movement she slid from the chair and ended up straddling her boyfriend as he sprawled on the floor of the balcony with Rei attached to his lips. The kiss continued for a long moment and when it finally broke, Jadeite smiled wolfishly up at his fiance.

"I'll take that as a yes."

They both looked over at the sound of applause, but only Rei was surprised. With a quick yet graceful motion she lifted herself from the floor and brushed her hair back over her shoulders. Jadeite followed suit and laughed heartily as Makoto shot forward to crush her friend in an intense hug. Over the chef's shoulder, Rei could see, of all people, Mamoru holding a camcorder as a crying Usagi held a handkerchief to her mouth. A quick scan found all of her friends, and the warmth in Rei's heart grew.

_ -  
For all of those good deeds that you've done,  
I'd like to thank you for being there,  
And give you something in return,  
Something that you've been wishing to hear.  
- _

"I do."

"And do you, Hino Rei, take this man as your love, friend and companion, to love and to cherish from this day forward until you part from this world?"

Rei smiled demurely at her groom through dusky lashes and recalled their brief yet full time together. Her eyes shone darkly and her smile widened.

"I do."

Before the priest could continue, Jadeite threw his arms wide and grinned his most charming grin.

"Then come on and kiss me, baby!"

Laughing, Rei complied and the laughter in the temple was accompanied by whistles and applause. They broke the kiss and smiled lovingly into each others eyes.

"Are you awake yet?" Rei asked playfully and twined her fingers in the growing strands of her husbands hair. His smile was gentle as he pressed his forehead to hers tenderly.

"Oh, no, " he intoned quietly and cupped her cheek. "This dream's just starting." Their lips found each other again, and the world slowly narrowed until it contained only them two, the kiss and the sweet promise of many, many more.

_ -  
I love you,  
I love you with all my heart,  
And I promise to always be there for you,  
Like you've been there for me.  
- _

Rei smiled as she scanned the large ballroom. It was typical of Usagi, to throw an affair like this; it was one of the things she loved her for. Rei's eyes traveled to a table near the center of the room to find Usagi and Mamoru doting over their nearly six month old daughter, who everyone lovingly called Chibi-Usa. The girl truly did look just like her mother, and Rei was proud to be her godmother.

Rei's eyes found Ami and her fiance talking quietly by the refreshment tables. She still found it funny, even so many years later, that her friends boyfriends had all known each other. Not only that, but they had all moved from America together and co-owned a large company, which Mamoru just happened to be affiliated with. Zoicite Morgan was tall with long, wavy blond hair and arresting green eyes. He was also fiercely intelligent and, in Rei's humble opinion, gorgeous. He was perfect for Ami in every way, and she was pretty sure Ami knew it.

Minako and Kunzite Alaric were still dating, but everyone knew they were in love. Kunzite's long, bleached hair just reached his waist and Minako loved running it through her fingers. He had icy blue eyes that shone with a familiar mischief, and just by looking at the couple, you knew they were perfect together. At the moment they were joining the growing crowd of admirers that surrounded the Chibas and their new daughter. Minako squealed in delight when Chibi-Usa reached up and grasped her finger, and Kunzite smiled as his arm snaked around the blond's shoulders. No doubt, theirs would be the next engagement, and the wedding would probably take place before even Ami's.

Makoto and Nephrite Kitoshi were long since married. With his long brown hair and shining chocolate eyes, Nephrite was Makoto's perfect match. He was strong, handsome and kind, and one of the only people who could match the girl in a fight. Their wedding had taken place just a few months after Rei's, and Makoto had taken a two month hiatus from the restaurant upon Nephrite's wedding gift to her: a chefs tour around Italy. It was their honeymoon, and when they returned, Makoto was the happiest any of them had ever seen her. The couple were at a table not far from the new parents, lost in each others warmth. It was a heartening sight.

Rei was brought out of her reverie a moment later when a warm hand fell on her shoulder. She turned to see her own husband smiling down at her.

"They're ready for you."

Rei smiled and squeezed his hand. With her usual grace, she took several long, gliding steps into the center of the room and just as she paused, the delicate chime of silver on crystal silenced all present. All eyes were on the miko, and she smiled.

"In honor of everyone present and most of all to Usagi, Mamoru and their new baby, I'd like to play a song for you all."

The announcement was met with gentle applause, and Rei moved to take her seat at the baby-grand piano that had been provided. Before she laid her fingers to ivory, she spoke into the microphone.

"This is dedicated to my husband."

And the music was upon them. With deft fingers and a content heart, Rei spoke in the only way she had ever known her heart to be free. The room filled with her hearts warmth, and Jadeite's soul burned with her fire as the notes seeped inside him.

The only song that sustained her passion.

Apassionata.

The song ended, and Rei bowed to thunderous applause. Silently she made her way back to her husband, who kissed her deeply and lovingly upon her return. Rei obligingly took her place in his arms, and turned so that her back was pressed against him. Her smile was small but bright as her hands curved over her full, pregnant belly and Jadeite's soon covered hers.

"You played it for me?" His voice was a throaty rumble that made Rei shiver despite his warmth, and she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"For us. Merry Christmas, Jade."

His hands suddenly left her belly, and a moment later Rei felt something cold being placed around her neck. She glanced down to see a gold locket resting on her chest and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, koishi."

Rei's eyes closed as Jadeite's hands once again came to rest on her belly. She allowed his warmth to seep into every part of her being as content settled on her like an old friend's embrace.

_Scars show us that the past was real,_ she thought and opened her eyes to watch the play of light through the crystal chandelier. _But a scar once healed fades into memory. I'll remember you, Yuuichiro._

Jadeite kissed his wife's neck tenderly and ran his hands over her belly, which in a matter of weeks would be their child, in comfortable circles. Rei swept the room once again, drinking in all the love and happiness she saw and holding it close to her heart.

_I'll remember you. And I'll pray you find the peace you're searching for._

"I love you." Rei murmured softly as her husband and future father of her child leaned down to place a kiss on her temple.

"I love you, Rei-chan."

Rei smiled gently and rested her hands over his.

"How long?"

Jadeite moved to wrap his arms around his treasure and whispered into her ear, the promise he'd made every night for four and a half years.

"Until the dream fades, and much, much longer."

The snow fell silently outside, but the full moon shone bright and proud. Christmas had come to Jyuuban again, its gifts more precious than could ever come in any package, and too vast for any ribbon to ever hope to fit around. And over the carpeted city drifted a breeze, rising and falling with the notes of a song thrumming with a passion that threatened to melt the snow before it could fall.

Apassionata.

_ -  
I loved you without hope, a mute offender;  
What jealous pangs, what shy despairs I knew!  
A love as deep as this, as true, as tender,  
God grant another may yet offer you.  
-_

_Apassionata:~ A Scar Once Healed:~_** End**

** BloodRose**: There you have it. I hope you liked it, I worked hard on it. And while caught in the jaws of every writers worse nightmare: Writers Block!  
Thanks to everyone who took their time to read this.  
This chapter is dedicated to my li'l sis Katie, who wrote the central poem of this chapter, 'What You Mean To Me'. Couldn't have done it without you darlin'. Merry Christmas, everyone. Thanks for stopping by.  
All questions, comments, whatever can be sent to bleeding_rose12986 (at) yahoo (dot) com.  
All flames will be used to roast the marshmallows.

December, 2005  
Revised April 8, 2010

_ ~:~EXEUNT~:~_


End file.
